Oral cancer accounts for approximately 5% of all cancers in the United States and is keeping pace with the relative yearly increase in cancer incidence. The overall 5 year survival in these malignancies is less than 40%. Therefore, public and professional awareness of early recognition and adequate management is essential. The objective is to combine demonstration and education in a diversified multidisciplinary program of oral cancer control for undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate dental students and dentists, through education in the following: early cancer detection and recognition of recurrence; methods of caring for dental and paradental tissues, before, during and after therapy; rehabilitation through replacement of missing tissues by prostheses and psychosocial intervention.